The invention is based on an rpm sensor as defined hereinafter. An rpm sensor of this kind is known (German Utility Model 88 15 681).
German Utility Model 8815681 is similar to the teaching in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,931,728 and 5,097,242. Each of these patents relates to a rpm sensor which includes a coil with wire ends. Each of the wire ends are wound around conductor rail ends and soldered in place. The conductor wires that connect the rails with an electrical line outside of the sensor are then secured in place in a separate step by crimping the ends of the conductor rails.
This kind of procedure is inconvenient and expensive.